


Waiting for you

by Anneyy



Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kinda, Love Confessions, Teasing, Trapped, Trapped in a container
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneyy/pseuds/Anneyy
Summary: Sometimes things don’t go to plan.Part 3 of RobRae week 2020.4/21: Trapped
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707925
Kudos: 35





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome back to my third entry for RobRae Week 2020! apologies for it being a little late ;-;
> 
> as per usual, characters not mine.

The sun began to go down in the near distance, the orange and yellow began to bleed into the sky causing the clouds to go a beautiful shade of orange. The heat of the warm winter day began to dissipate, replacing it with a cool breeze. The five of them arrived silently, careful not to make any sounds that would alarm their enemies at the shipping yard. They could hear the H.I.V.E in the background as they walked through the parallel lines of colourful crates lined the dock. 

“You know guys,” He commented, standing on top of the crate. “For what seems like a stealth mission, you guys are making a lot of noise.” 

Jinx shrugged and smiled, “Always ready for a party.” 

“Titans, go!”

“Team! Attack pattern beta!” 

Robin rushed forward, meeting Mammoth head-on. He flanked him to his left, dodging the fist that propelled towards his face. He flung himself forward, kicking the opponent in the chest causing him to fly backwards with a grunt.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” He heard Raven say, pieces of metal began flying towards Jinx, before being destroyed. Starfire floating by her, sending bolts of green hurling towards her. 

“You’re going to have to try better than that.” She cooed, readying herself against the two. 

Starfire's eyes burned with green, flying towards Jinx in a fury. The ground around her scorched and burned as she sent starbolts towards her. Raven followed suit, sending crates flying towards Jinx, in hopes of immobilising her. The crates crashed to the ground, sending fumes of dust floating up in the air. 

Mammoth pushed himself up, eyeing Robin with a menacing gaze before charging towards him. Robin pulled out the tip of his bo-staff, readying it for his attack. He charged forwards to meet his blow, pushing himself up to allow his staff to collide with the enemies attack. Mammoth stumbled backwards, dazed and confused from the attack. Robin propelled himself forwards from the ground, kicking him back into the metal crate.

Robin looked around, quickly scanning the area. He could see Cyborg fighting Gizmo, streams of blue beamed towards the pre-teen. Beast Boy, transforming into a tiger, quickly charged towards him. 

“Eat that barf brain!” Gizmo growled, quickly punching things into his tablet. Cyborg stood, eyes wide, as the boy transformed into a spider-like creature with four metal legs. 

Cyborg sighed, “Hell no. Not today.” Running towards the kid, he blasted through his front two legs, searing the metal. Gizmo fell, a heap on the cold floor. “You’re done, man. Done!” 

Robin gazed back towards Mammoths body, furrowing his brows as he saw him heaving himself up again. He readied himself, waiting for a third assault by the man. He could see out of his peripheral vision, Jinx clambering out of the wreckage.

“Team!” She cried, “Scatter!” 

He watched as Jinx leapt up onto an ascending crate, bounding up and down on the colourful metal. Mammoth glowered, eyeing Robin before darting the other direction. Gizmo laid on the floor, croaking out some feeble response. Pushing himself up, he activated his backpack. The hot air making Robin cover his face as he ran towards the boy in hopes that he wouldn’t get away. “Dammit.” He scowled, staring at the fumes left behind by his jetpack. “Raven: Jinx. Beast Boy and Star: Gizmo. Cyborg: Mammoth.” 

“What about you?” Starfire asked, “Where will you go?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes in determination. “I’m going after their leader.” 

* * *

[]

She scanned the area, trying to see where Jinx was in the growing darkness. Robin grappled the crates beside her, bringing himself up to an elevated position. The moon fell on the dockyard, the sound of ships in the background honking their horns and the flickering lights that lined the yard added a sense of weariness to the situation. The temperature began dropping rapidly as soon as the sun was out of sight.

“Anything?” He asked, strapping his grappling hook back to his belt.

She shook her head. “No.” 

Raven watched as his face transformed into a scowl, muttering something under his breath. She could sense the uneasiness that took place in his mind, the same sort of feeling that drove him to paranoia a few years ago. 

“It’s not the same thing.” He voiced, looking at her. “It’s not the same thing as Slade.” 

She cursed internally. _Stupid. Why did you let your thoughts be heard?_ Raven looked at him, biting her lip. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Robin replied, “It’s only natural for you to think that way. You haven’t seen me scowl for a long time.” 

“I saw you scowl when you were smelling Starfire’s ‘feast’.” She commented lightly, floating to his right. 

“I meant in a fighting-villains sort of situation.” He responded. “That thing smelled terrible.” 

“I might’ve been hungry that night, but it was better than stomaching _that_ thing.” Raven intoned in reply, giving him a small smile. “In hindsight, I don’t think I would’ve survived the night.” 

“You have no idea.” He laughed softly. Robin scanned the area, again, in hopes to catch a glimmer of purple run through the shadows. His eyes narrowed, watching a figure move slowly in the darkness. They’re movement slow, as they cautioned their steps towards a large blue container. “Raven? Do you see that container?”

“Yeah, there’s someone walking towards it.” 

“It’s Jinx.” He thought out loud, “Her movements look like Jinx.” Robin looked at her, before pulling out his communicator and taking a reading of their location. “Let’s get a head start.” 

She nodded, “Come on.” Raven flew downwards, readying herself. She heard Robin jump from crate to crate, his landing on the containers making minimal sound as they approached their target. Sure enough, Jinx slowly walked towards the container, gazing left and right to try and ensure that she wouldn’t be followed. 

Jinx pried open the container door, sending a creak that pierced through the air. Raven cringed slightly, trying not to let that affect her advancement. The container door closed shut, Jinx’s footsteps in the container muffled as she walked towards something inside. 

_“Go from the back”_ She heard him say to her through their bond. “ _I’ll go from the front._ _We can catch her inside.”_ Raven nodded in response, silently flying towards the tail end of the container. Robin leapt onto the ground, using his hand to brace his landing. 

_1… 2… 3…_

“Jinx, we have you surrounded,” He commanded, loudly opening the container door. 

She phased through the metal, eyes burning white as she coiled the person inside with her magic. The container was extremely dark, and her eyes needed moments to adjust to the pitch-black darkness that consumed the container. Raven adjusted her eyes, hoping to see pink coiled within her grasp, but there was nothing.

Just random, harmless machinery.

“Fooled you.” Jinx sing-songed, “Looks like luck isn’t on your side today.” Snapping her fingers together, the container doors slammed right in their stunned face. 

“Dammit,” Robin growled, slamming his fist on the metal container. “Dammit!” He knocked onto the metal, trying to kick the door open with force to no avail. The pounding echoed in the container, sending loud thuds vibrating through the container. He looked towards Raven, a sense of shock still encased within her floating figure.“Can you try and phase through the container?” He asked, turning to her before turning to continue pounding on the metal wall. 

She took a deep breath, feeling his frustration. “I can try.” Raven closed her eyes, trying to imagine the outside of the container. _Metal scaffolding, crates, dirt ground…_ Her mind stood still as she concentrated on trying to bring herself through the walls. She began flying through the circular darkness she weaved from her powers before she slammed into something hard and cold. “Dang it,” She breathed underneath her breath. “Jinx must’ve encased it in something, I can’t go through it.” 

Robin let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes. His gloved palm made contact with the solid surface, banging as hard as his strength could give him, in hopes that someone would hear him. The pain in his hand began to throb, but he pushed the feeling down. _This was not the time to give up._

Raven heard as her friend continued to pound against the metal wall, she walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Stop. Robin.” Raven replied, hearing the thumping of the metal. “There’s nothing we can do now.” She heard him release a sigh, sliding down onto the floor in defeat. 

Robin blinked a few times, trying to get used to the new darkness that encased him. He could feel the metal container against his skin as he leaned his head back. “Dammit.” He ran his fingers through his hair, heaving another sigh. “I shouldn't have let them get away.” 

“You can’t do anything now,” Raven responded. “No point beating yourself up now.” 

“Now we’re sitting in the dark. And we can’t get out.” He voiced in return, watching as the darkness shifted around her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not going to sit there and beat myself up.” She intoned. Placing herself in a meditation position. “Cyborg and the others should find us soon enough.” 

Robin eyed her still figure in the air and nodded. “I’ll see if I can contact them or if I can find a light switch.”

“I prefer the darkness.” She said, looking at his figure. “It helps me concentrate better.” 

“You always prefer darkness,” Robin replied, leaning his head back once again on the wall. He felt a pair of eyes on him, her eyebrows raised. _Shit_ , _That’s not what I meant._ “Not that it’s a bad thing.” He said quickly, trying to correct his words. “Darkness isn’t bad.”

“Right.” She clipped. “Right.” Raven eased herself into meditation again. “Aza-”

“It really isn’t,” Robin shrugged, unaware that he was interrupting her. “Darkness is fine.” He looked at her figure again, her dark blue cloak draped over her knees. Even in the darkness, he could make out her slim figure. 

“Do you mind?” She asked, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

“Oh right… I’m sorry.” He apologized. _Stupid Robin Stupid!_ He thought to himself. _Of course, you say that. Stupid Stu-_

“Robin!” She voiced loudly, trying not to be overly irritated. “It’s alright. Please, stop projecting or at least stop projecting with so much emotion… it’s hard to concentrate.” 

Robin rubbed his eyes, _Idiot_ , he growled at himself. “Right yes, not a problem. I’m sorry.”

When his words were met with silence, he knew that her consciousness had travelled elsewhere. He pulled out the Titans communicator, running his hand over the indents that had placed themselves on the piece of metal and plastic. Robin closed his fist tightly around it, remembering all the memories he had with his friends. He let out a small sigh, running his hand through his hair as he tried to feed his boredom. Opening his communicator, he attempted calling Cyborg and the rest of the team. 

But he couldn’t get a signal. 

Oh no. 

The static screen buzzed and hissed in front of his eyes, the signal bar in the corner taunting him ever with one bar before erasing itself from the communicators' sight. Robin folded his hands in, closing the communicator with a snap and placing it back into his belt. All he could do now was sit and wait for his friends to rescue him and Raven. 

Robin pulled his green gloves off his hands and placed them on the ground. He gazed over at Raven’s floating figure, as she meditated quietly. He could make the outline of her body, and the dark cloak that draped over her pale skin. He could hear the faint muttering of her incantation. It was calm, quiet. He eased himself into his sitting position, trying to get comfortable on the hard floor. It was hard though, any position he would try and get himself in would result in ache’s later. He heaved a sigh, leaning his head back onto the metal wall. 

“Don’t give up hope,” Raven said, bringing herself down from her meditation position and walking towards him. “They’ll come for us.” 

He smiled, “Who said I was giving up hope?”

She shrugged, “No idea.” 

“We’re going to be in here for a while.” He muttered, running his hand through his hair again. 

Raven nodded, sitting across from him. “Did you try your communicator?”

“No signal.” 

“Dang it.” She muttered. “I’m going to try mine.”

“Go ahead, you’ll be lucky if you get a signal,” Robin replied. He heard the communicator unclip as the screen illuminated her face. The brightness of the screen reflected off her purple eyes. He smiled, looking at her creased face as she tried to get a signal with the communicator. “I guess that’s a no?” 

“How could you ever guess?” She replied back with a raised eyebrow.

Robin smiled at her again, “Absolutely no idea.” He mused. “Being a detective definitely isn’t my full-time job or anything.” He saw as she rolled her eyes, not in irritation but in amusement. 

Raven shook her head, smiling at him in the darkness. “You amaze me, Boy Wonder.” 

“Do I?” Robin said, eyebrows raised. “I’m just a regular person.”

“You’re just a boy… with super acrobatic abilities and was trained under the best detective in the world.” She thought out loud, “Yes… that makes you a ‘regular person’.” 

He shook his head, “I’m sure any old soul can do what I do.”

“You’re being modest,” She said, “It doesn’t suit you.” 

Robin scoffed, shaking his head. “You surprise me, Raven.” 

“I surprise you?”

“Beyond your extremely powerful skill set, you have the deadliest power of all.” Robin voiced, “The power of humour.” 

“It’s called sarcasm,” She stated, “You should try it sometime.” 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” He chuckled, “I’ll be sure to give it a try.” 

“When do you think they’ll find us?” She asked, leaning back onto the metal cold wall. 

“Not sure. Hopefully soon, I sent them our location when we were tracking down Jinx so they’ll know where to come find us. It’s only a matter of when.” Robin stated. “Why the rush?” 

“No rush actually. I like the darkness, it’s peaceful.” Raven shrugged ”Staying in this container isn’t bad, aside from the fact that there’s no tea.”

Robin laughed, “Unfortunately, we can’t stay here forever Rae.”

“And why is that?”

“Permanently staying in a container like this with no water or food… doesn’t take a genius to know that we’re going to die like that.” 

“What if I could get those things?” She responded, “Then we could stay here.” 

Robin shook his head, “You know you can’t get those things. If you could, we would be able to get out of this container.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, “Why did you have to ruin my dreams of living in a container with your logic?” 

“I’m a detective, it’s what I do.”

“Poke holes into people's dreams? Sounds about right.” Raven said, giving him a small smile in the darkness. “They’ll find us right?”

“They should.” He reassured her. “They know our location.” 

“Yeah, I know… but what if they don’t find us?”

“They’ll find us, Rae, don’t worry. I didn’t think you’d worry this much.”

“I’m… not worried, just scared that they won’t find us.” She stammered slightly, trying to cover her fears. 

“They’ll find us, Rae.” He said. Robin watched as she leaned back onto the metal wall, her legs crossed and her blue cloak hung over her body. He shivered slightly as the temperature began to drop in the container. “Are you cold?”

“My cloak is surprisingly warm… I’ll be alright.” Raven shrugged, “How about you?”

He pressed his hands together, feeling the blood leave his extremities, replacing it with a cold tingle. “I’m good.” Robin smiled, placing his gloves over his hands. “I’m good.” 

“Robin…you’re an idiot.”

“I am?” He asked, confused. 

“You’re cold.” She stated obviously. 

“Not really.” He replied quickly, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m okay.” 

“You’re shaking.” She remarked, watching his dark figure tremble. Raven pushed herself up and walked over towards him. Placing her hand on top of his gloved one, his skin cold. She gently wrapped her cloak around him, pulling him closer to make sure that he wouldn’t lose any more body heat. “You shouldn’t lie to me.”

“I wasn’t lying…” He protested, “I was just bending the truth slightly.” He tensed up against her unexpected touch, her skin feeling warm against his. 

“‘Slightly’”, She scoffed, “What am I supposed to tell Starfire if they opened the door and you were a popsicle?” 

“Starfire?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “What about her?”

Raven cringed internally, bringing her hand to rub her temples. “You know… Starfire?”

“I’m so confused… Starfire?” Robin asked, raising another eyebrow to her. “What about her?”

“You and her…” Raven voice, awkwardly, trying to gesture through the flaps of her cloak. “You and her… relationship.” 

“Between me and Starfire?” Robin said before he realised what she was insinuating. “Oh no, I don’t like her.” He voiced, “Not in that way anyway. She’s a great friend but I don’t think I could, uhm… date… her.” 

“I see,” Raven said, nodding slightly. 

“I never saw her that way… she’s not exactly my type.” Robin voiced, pulling the cloak around him a little tighter. His body began to start warming up, his fingers stopped tingling in the cold but he could still feel the frigid airbrush over his face, sending shivers down his body. 

Raven bit her lip. “What is your type?” 

“Who are you asking for?” Robin asked, eyeing her. He felt his heartbeat slightly faster watching her answer. 

“It’s just general curiosity.” She affirmed, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“I don’t have a type.” He shrugged, “Anybody that I find interesting.” 

“Don’t all boys have a type?” She asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Not necessarily,” Robin responded with a smile. “It’s okay, I’ll be waiting for the right one for me… and when the time comes, she’ll know too.” He said, smiling over at her. 

Raven looked at him, seeing his mask meet her gaze. “Who is it… that you’re waiting for Robin?”

“If I tell you I’ll ruin it.” He said, watching as her eyes tried to read his facial expression. “I can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the fun.”

“The only person this would be fun to would be you.” She intoned. “I’m sure she’d like to know as well.” 

“I’m sure she would.” 

“Shouldn’t you just… tell the girl that you like her?”

“It’s more than just confessing. It’s about… seeing if she shares the same feelings as me.” He replied. 

“It’s all a game to you guys isn’t it?” Raven asked. 

Robin shook his head profusely. “It’s not a game, at least, it isn’t for me.”

“Right.” She replied, narrowing his eyes at him. “Tell me something: Do you really like her?” 

“I might even love her.” He confessed, tearing his gaze away from her. 

“She’s a lucky girl.” 

“Don’t you know it.” He replied, cracking a small smile for her to see in the shadows. Robin saw her purple hair frame her face, the outlines of her nose and eyes and the chakra that stood on her forehead. His heart felt warmer just looking at her and being in her company. 

“Who are you waiting for Robin?” She asked, “I promise, secrets safe with me.” 

He shook his head. “You’ve got to figure it out.” 

“Who are you waiting for?” She repeated. 

“You-” 

The door creaked open, and a blast of cold air hit the pair of them. Robin instantly pulled the cloak closer, trying to protect the both of them from the harsh winds outside. “Glad to see you guys are still alive,” Cyborg stated, his light shining on the both of them. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked, looking down at the pair of them huddled in Raven’s blue cloak. 

“No.” Robin and Raven said simultaneously. 

“Right.” Cyborg said, “Come on you two, glad to have got to you in time.” 

“We weren’t going to freeze,” Robin responded, unwrapping himself from Raven’s cloak and pushing himself up. “Starving would have been an issue before freezing.” Robin looked around at the shipyard, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. “What’s the status on the H.I.V.E?” 

“I managed to place a tracking device on Mammoth but from what I can tell, they escaped after trapping you in that container,” Cyborg said, looking down at his built-in computer. “They’re heading back to the academy.” 

“Do you know what they were searching for?” He asked. 

“They were looking for a bomb.” Cyborg informed him, shaking his head. “They didn’t find it though.”

“So it’s still here?” 

“No. There seems to be no bomb here.” He voiced, “There are no radioactive levels here beyond the telecommunication waves from the communications department… Whatever they were looking for, it’s not here.” 

Robin nodded, pursing his lips. “Okay. Good work team.” He looked at Beast Boy and Starfire, both of them exhausted from the fight with their respective enemies. 

“We’ll find the bomb, Robin.” Cyborg said, “We just need to search.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” He said, shaking his head. “What were they going to use that bomb for?” 

“Anybody's guess,” Cyborg said, sighing. “Let’s get back to base. For now, it’s all over.” 

“For now,” Robin muttered. 

“Robin… we’ll find it.” Raven said, stepping forward.“We always find a way.” 

“I know.” He said, giving her a small smile. “Thank you for helping me not freeze to death.” 

“Anytime.” She said, smiling back at him. “Always here to make sure you don’t die…we have a bond, remember?”

“I know.” Robin said, “What would I do without you?” 

Raven smiled, her purple eyes looking at his figure and shrugged. “Probably freeze to death.” 

“Thank god I have you to save me,” Robin said as they watched Cyborg pull Beast Boy and Starfire towards the transport. 

“You still haven’t told me who you’re waiting for,” Raven said, looking over at him. 

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, “You’ll realise soon enough.” He said, “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you to realise before I tell her.” He watched as her forehead creased, the curiosity mounting within her. He smiled to himself, careful not to grin too broadly. 

Raven eyed him carefully, rubbing her eyes carefully over his face, trying to read his cheeky grin. “You’re annoying, you know that?” 

He chuckled, watching her expression.“Don’t worry about it, Rae. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

[]

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
